Sally's Secret
by luvmystories
Summary: in my story, Sally is The King's only daughter. When she came to Radiator Springs she never told nobody about her heritage. everybody was fine until a certain red racing car appears. will her secret comes out? what happens if McQueen finds out that his so
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: **_

(24 years ago)

A beautiful little girl was born to the proud parents of Strip Weathers and his wife, Barbara. Their newborn daughter, was a beautiful Porsche with a light blue coloring, and with big blue eyes.

Barbara Weathers was put into her hospital room when her husband, Strip Weathers a.k.a. The King, comes rushing into her room.

"Where is it? Is it a boy or a girl?" he said fast before his wife can speak.

"Your wife had just given birth to a beautiful little female Porsche" said a nurse whom came in to check on Barbara.

"We have a daughter," said Strip as he went to his wife's side and both cuddled.

"I'm so sorry I am late honey" he said while cuddling with his wife.

"That's fine dear, I tried to hold on as long as I can but our daughter wanted out," she said.

"Any names for our little girl?" said Strip.

Then an other nurse came into the room with a crib in front of her.

"Here she is Papa," said the nurse. Strip looked into the crib and saw his daughter for the first time. The little blue just looked up at Strip and started crying.

"She so beautiful" said Strip with tears coming down his eyes. The nurse picked up the baby and handled her to her father.

"Hi sweetie, it's daddy" said Strip as he hold on to his little girl.

Then somebody knocked on the door. Then a car with horns comes in.

"Well is it a boy or is it a girl?" said the car with horns.

"It's a girl, Tex," said Strip as he continued holding his daughter.

The car drove over to the proud parents and took a look at their offspring.

"She a cutie that daughter of yours, Strip, what's her name?" said Tex.

"We haven't named her yet," said Barbara.

For a few moments, everybody except the baby was quiet, trying to think of names for the baby.

"What about naming her after your great grandmother?" said Strip.

"Nah, I don't think she wants to be called Berttie all her life," said Barbara.

"What about the name Sally?" asked Tex.

"Sally a perfect name for her, how did you come up with that name?" said Strip.

"My late wife was named Sally," said Tex.

'Sally Amber Morgan Weathers" said Barbara and Strip together.

"Have a nice ring to it," said Tex.

_24 years later_

Sally had grown up and became an hot shot attorney. Her parents where proud of her of what she had done with her life so far. But after a few years of living in the fast lane, Sally couldn't take it anymore. She went up and quit her job and then without telling anybody she took off. She went and went and went and went until she broke down in a small town called Radiator Springs. The town's local doctor fixed her right up, and Flo, a resident of Radiator Springs and the owner of Flo's V8 gas station, and the other cars of the town took her in and there she been staying for the last few years. She stayed in contact with her parents and even went to visit them but she was finally happy in the town she now calls home. She never told anybody about who her father was or what he does. The citizens of Radiator Springs welcomed the newest citizen of their small town.

Their life was pretty simple and quiet until a certain red race car came into their lifes.


	2. Trouble in Red

Chapter 1: Trouble in Red

It was a peaceful night in Radiator Springs. it was like every other night, it was dark, the citizens of Radiator Springs where hanging out at the local V8 station,and the only thing you could hear is the aruguing of Fillmore and Sarge.

"Why can't you two get along even for just one day?" said Sally as she drove up and parked herself in front of the gas pump.

"It's not in their natures and plus they're the only thing exciting in this quiet little town." said Ramone as he was cuddling with his wife, Flo.

"It's getting late, i'll see you in the morning you guys" said Sally as she pulled out and drove across the street to her motel.

While she went to bed, Filmore and Sarge were still in front of the V8 watching how long the trafic light will stay in one color then changed to other.

"We really must be bored to be watching the trafic light change colors" said Sarge as he took a look at the light and then at Filmore.

Before Filmore could responde to what Sarge said,they heard a loud engine headed their way. then a flash of red passed them by.

"What the heck was that?" questioned Ramone as he and Flo pulling up and parked next to Filmore and Sarge.

"From what i saw, it looked like a racing car, man" said Filmore.

"It is a red racing car all right" said Sarge.

Then out of the blue came a old fashion police car trying to chase the red car.

"And it looks like Sheriff is on the job" said Flo.

7 hours later

Sally was fast asleep when she heard a familar voice calling her name in front of her motel lobby/home. she woke up and found out that it was the same old fashion police car from last night chase.

"Sally your needed at the town hall" said Sheriff.

"What happened? Did Mater go get Fred absent again after tractor tipping again? she said as she drove out of the lobby and into the daylight of outside.

" No, It's some hotrod that came into the town speeding and ruined the road" said Sheriff as he drove next to her while heading towards the town hall showing her the damage that was made.

Sally stayed slient while driving and checking out the damage to the street.

As soon as they got inside, the judge was already up at his stand. and the red racing car was next to Mater with a brake on his wheel.

When Sally saw the red racing car, her mouth dropped. "Why is he here? I thought i got away from all that racing stuff i left behind" she said to herself. She sighned and drove up to the judge's stand.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" she said.

"I want this punk out of our town now" said the Judge.

"What about the street he destroyed? Are we going to let it be this way for now on or let this hot shot race car redo it for us?" said Sally.

The judge looked at the racing car and then at Sally. He sighed

"Fine, let this hotshot redo the street and as soon as he done, he out of here" said the judge.

"Thanks Doc" said Sally as she turned around and went to talk to the racing car.

"Looks like you be staying here for awhile until that street is finished" she said.

"Thanks alot" said the red car in a bad tone.

"By the way, I'm Sally Morgan, the town's lawyer and owner of the Cozy Cone Motel" she said.

"Lightening McQueen" said the racing car.

"The same McQueen who racing against the King at the Priston cup race in the next few days?" she questioned.

Lightening perked up after hearing her question.

"Yes it's me, your a fan of mine?" he asked

"I'm a King fan and yeah i heard about you" she said as she drove out of the hall leaving McQueen speachless.

Later that day, Sally went to Flo's to grab a drink. while passing across the road the motel to Flo's, she saw Doc Hudson,Mater, and McQueen up the street parked next to Bessie. Sally just continued heading towards Flo's until Sheriff was heading out.

"Where your going Sheriff? she asked the police car.

"I have a feeling this hotrod might take off,so i going to hide behind the bilboard to see if he make it there" he said.

"Wait Sheriff i think i go with you" said Sally as she turned around and followed the police car.

Sheriff was right about the hodrod taking off and he was right about him only lasted up to the bilboard.

"What happened?" questioned McQueen.

"Doc had a feeling that was going to happen after taking that lock off your tire so while you where out, we tap your gas." said Sheriff.

Lightening looked angry at Sally.

"I am so not taking you to dinner" he said

"Good because i don't date any of your kinds" said Sally as she turned around and headed back to town with a smile on her face.

2bc


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2: The Turth about Sally

Early the next morning the citizens of Radiator Springs woke up to an early surprise. The first half of the road was down. It looked like Lightning McQueen did a good job paving the first part of the street.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it" said Sally as she drove and parked next to Doc as both of them where checking out the new street pavement.

"I can't believe it myself Sally," said Doc Hudson whose eyes where still on the newly paved street. While the other citizens of Radiator Springs where enjoying the new street pavement, Sally went to go find the hotshot rookie.

She found him going around Willys Butte working on his turning.

She also found Sheriff watching him on a hill not far away. So she drove up to him.

"What's going on Sheriff?" she asked.

"I letting him do this after doing such a good job on the first half of the street." said Sheriff as he kept an eye on the red racing car.

"He did a superb job on the work he done so far" said Sally.

"You look like you need a quart of oil, I keep an eye on him while you go to Flo's" said Sally.

"Thanks Sally I think I do that" said Sheriff as he turned around and headed back into town.

"Yo Mr.Hotshot can you come over here for a minute?" asked Sally yelling so he could hear her.

Lightning McQueen stopped from what he was doing and turned around and drove toward her.

"What do you what?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to say good job on the first half of the street," she said.

"Oh thanks" he said.

"I think you did a superb job, so I letting you come and stay in one of my motel rooms until you go" she said.

"Thanks Sally, but why are you being this nice to me?" he asked.

"It's a reward for working on the street unless you still want to sleep in the dirty compound" she said.

"Thank you" said Lightning

Sally smiled back and both cars headed back to town.

About an hour later, Sally found McQueen at Flo's excited about something. So she went over there to see what the excitement was all about.

"What's going on?" she asked as she pulled up to the other cars.

"Red here is saying that our Doc is the Fabulous Hudson Hornet." Said Flo not believing in what McQueen was saying.

Not knowing that the subject of the conversation was listening and watching from his office/home.

"The same Fabulous Hudson Hornet that still holds the record for wining the most races in one season, the same Fabulous Hudson Hornet that crashed in 1954 that ended his career and disappeared from the racing world" said Sally.

McQueen was impressed that Sally knew so much about the Fabulous Hudson Hornet.

"Yes" said Lightning.

Sally started laughing up a storm.

"Please nobody have seen or heard from the Fabulous Hudson Hornet for over 50 years" she said before laughing again.

"Fine Miss know it all, please tell us how you know so much about the racing world huh?" said Lightning smiling.

Sally stopped and stared at McQueen with anger in her eyes.

"It's none of your business, Rookie so stopped butting into other people's business" screamed Sally suddenly as she turned around and took off.

"What did I do?" questioned Lightning.

"Looks like you hit a nerve about Sally's past that she doesn't want us to know," said Flo.

"How did a Porsche like Sally came to this town anyway?" asked Lightning.

"A few years ago, she came into town and broke down, off course Doc fixed her up and Ramone and I took her in and she ended up staying here with us," said Flo.

Not noticing, while Flo and Lightning where talking about Sally, Doc Hudson left his office and quietly followed Sally's trail.

Doc had finally found Sally at the Wheel Well, looking down at the small town. She turned around when she heard gravel.

She saw Doc coming towards her, she stayed quiet and then turned her attention back to the view of the small town.

"What going on Sally?" he asked as he parked next to her.

"What do you mean what's going on?" she said knowing to well what he was asking her.

"You don't scream at people for no reason, I have known you for almost 2 years now so spill," he said looking at her.

Sally sighed knowing that he won't stop bugging her until she tells him the truth.

"If I tell you something you promise not to tell the others until I ready to tell them" she said while looking at the view.

"Sure I promise," he said.

"I was brought up in that world of his," said Sally.

"What!" said a surprise Doc

"My father is a racer who is sponsored by Dinoco," said Sally looking at the view.

'Your father is Strip Weathers" said a surprised Doc.

Sally turned and faced Doc surprised to hear that the Hudson Hornet knew her father's name.

"How did you know about my father?" she said puzzled.

"I try to catch a race or two on the television when I can" said Doc.

Sally smiled and then went back to looking at the view of the town.

"I was brought up living in the world of Racing, watching all of my father races." she said then stopped.

"I love racing and I loved learning about it, you can ask me anything, I could answer in a heartbeat, I loved being "The King" daughter when I was younger until" she stopped in mid sentence.

"Until what, Sally?" questioned Doc.

"I wanted to be known as Sally Morgan Weathers, a normal female cardates normal guys but no, I'm Sally Weathers, daughter of The King, when boys ask me out they treat me as a celebrity and I didn't like that". She said turning her face towards Doc.

Doc didn't say anything but continued to listen to her story.

"I had enough of that world, so after high school, I off course went to law school to become a attorney. After living in a whole different world that doesn't have to do with anything racing except for speeding tickets, I really enjoyed living in that life for awhile." She said

Doc asked a question that was bugging him since she first came into their town.

"So what made you come here in the first place?" questioned Doc.

Sally turned around and faced Doc again.

"Eventually I found myself not happy living in the fast lane, so I did something so unexpected, I went and quit my job and took off not knowing where I headed" she said.

"And you ended up broken down in Radiator Springs with us" said Doc finishing her sentence.

"Yup, I thought I was happy living here with you guys until Rookie here came into town and now I don't know what I feel," she said.

Doc looked around and moved closer to Sally.

"If I tell you something, you promise you never tell anybody, it's just you and me?" he said quietly.

"I won't tell a soul," said Sally

Doc looked around again.

Then he sighed and began to speak.

Doc talked for a few minutes.

Sally's eyes widen after hearing what Doc Hudson had to say.

"So that's why you giving Stickers a hard time." She said.

"Yeah and i still think that rookie needs to get out of town" said Doc.

"It's getting late Sally, let's head back to town" said Doc.

Sally agreed and both cars turned around and headed back to the small town of Radiator Springs.

tbc


	4. Good Bye Stickers

Chapter 3: Good Bye Stickers

The next few days has passed since Sally and Doc's talk. Sally finally admit to herself that she was falling for the red rookie car. She founded out that the racecar felt the same for her.

She was happy and i mean happy as she finally found someone she could get serious with, maybe gettting married and having children with.

Everybody except Doc was happy about how Lightning McQueen's job on the street was superb. After finishing the street, Lightning decided to try everybody's stores to remember them. First he got whitewall tires from Luigi's, then he got a new paint job from Ramone's. He tried Filmore's organic fuel and liked it, he helped everybody except for Sally and Doc.

He couldn't do anything for Doc except to leave town as soon as possible.

Until then he decided to give Sally a surprise and boy was she surprise when she saw McQueen's new paint job.

Then other surprise when the town turned their neon lights on when it got darker.

"Oh my, i can't believe you did this" she said surprised.

"I thought you might wanted to see how Radiator Springs was like before you arrived." said Lightning.

"Oh Stickers thank you" she said as she kissed him on the fender.

Then music started playing.

"Wanta take a stroll with me?" he asked Sally.

"Of course" she said as they cuddled up next to him and they strolled up and down the street with the other happy citzens of the town.

They were happy until a bright lights was heading their way. Mater thought it was the "ghost light" and he hided behind Sheriff.

"That not the ghost light, Mater" said Lightning as he saw what was headed their way.

It was Mack, Mcqueen's personal Transportation Truck. Lightning couldn't believe that he found him.

While Mack and McQueen talked, Sally had a bad feeling, she knew somehow that Stickers will be leaving soon. Why in Ford's name that she ended up falling for race car, she was trying to leave that world behind but at the end that world found her.

Lightning turned around and faced her.

"Sally i'm" he tried to say to finished his sentence to her but she didn't want to hear it.

"Thanks for everything you did" she said before the reporters started coming in and taking lots of pictures of McQueen. She was pushed to the side with the other town citizens.

Then both cars looked at each other before Lightning was pushed into his trailer and then took off heading towards the highway.

"Goodbye, Lightning, good luck with the race" she said hoarsely.

Before she went to her hotel, she heard a reporter talking to Doc Hudson.

"Are you Doc Hudson?" she asked.

"Yes" he said not knowing that Sally was listening near by.

"Thanks for the tip" said the reporter as she turned around and left the same way the others reporters left.

Sally couldn't believe what Doc has done. She went over and confined with him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"It's the best for everyone, Sally" he said.

"Best for everyone, or best for you" she said before speeding over to her hotel, turned off her neon and locked herself in the lobby for the night.

The others where sad to see their new friend leave. They all got depressed and started to shut down their neon lights and went to bed. Leaving Doc Hudson alone under the stop light.

'What have i done?" he said to himself. He finally admits to himself that the racecar was good for the town. Out of how many years that he saw the town so happy. Lightning McQueen was the town's best customer, and looked what he done, he spoiled it all just to protect himself from that world.

He slowly drove back to his garage and locked up everything before heading for bed. He has to make it better, it's his fault that McQueen was gone. He looked up at his framed article about his famous crash.

Then he thought of what Sally said about her past. Then he knew what he has to do. But it has to wait until morning.


	5. The Tie Breaker Race Part 1

This is part of three chapters of this story and then i be done with it. I might later on start making a series that takes place after this story. Who knows? any way, here is part 1of 3 of Sally's Secret.

**Chapter 4: Sally's Decision**

While everybody slept that night, Sally stood there in the lobby doing some serious thinking. She couldn't stop thinking about Lightning. Then she looks out the window and looked at the newly paydment that Lightning did.

Then a idea came to her. She went over to her phone and dial some numbers. She talked to somebody over it for a few mintues then she hanged up. She quickly grabbed a note and a pen. She wrote something down and then went outside and locked up the lobby of her hotel. She taped the note on the lobby. She looked around at the town and then drove off into the night.

Early the next morning, Flo was the first to noticed the note on the lobby. She went and took a look at it. After reading it, she took the note stright to Sheriff. Doc Hudson came pulling up to the empty gas tank next to his.

"Morning, Sheriff, what do you got there?" noticing the letter that the police car was reading.

"It's a letter from Sally" said Sheriff.

"What is it about?" questioned Doc, who had a good feeling where she is at this moment.

"She said that she went to go visit her parents, she said she be back in a few days or a week more or less." he said.

Doc knew the truth, she went to that Piston Cup race that was going on today. The same race that has McQueen in to.

"There something i need to tell you guys" said the old hudson hornet not totally happy about what he was going to say.

Everybody at Flo's give Doc their full attention.

"What is it Doc?" asked Ramone.

Meanwhile after driving for many hours with only two gas stops, Sally found herself at Los Angeles International Speedway. She drove down to the racers Entrence. She saw her parents talking to Tex Dinoco. She started saying their names out loud. Her mother was the first to her her.

"Sally" said Barbara excited to see her daughter for the first time in years.

"Mom" said Sally excited. Strip and Tex noticed Sally parked in front of the entrence way. The three of them went over to see her.

"Dad, Mom, Uncle Tex, Hi" she said excitedly.

After she was let in, she went stright to her parents and huged them both and then Tex.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" asked Strip.

"I'm here to watch your last race before retirement." she said looking at Strip.

"So you know about me retiring from racing?" he said to his daughter.

"Just because i live in Radiator Springs that doesn't mean i don't get t.v or radio station out there." she said.

"So are you ready for your big race Dad?" she said.

"As i ever be, sweetie" he said as he kissed his wife's fender and then hers.

"So how your life since moving to what that place you live now?" said Tex.

"Living in Radiator Springs is wonderful, i have lots of friends there." she said.

"Radiator Springs as the same place where they found Lighting McQueen?" questioned Tex as they drove to the Dinco tent.

"Yep the same place." she said.

"So what's going on between you and that hot shot rookie?" asked Barbara.

"How did you know there something going on between him and i huh?" she said shocked to her mother asking her that.

"We do watched the news, dear, and that was the big news on every news channel." she said smiling.

"I really don't know how i truly feel for him, he lives in the world i trying to get away from, but the second part is he's big romantic guy who loves me for who i am." she said as she sighed.

Strip looked at his daughter once befoe heading out down to the pit to prepare for the race.

"Does he know who i am?" he asked looking at Sally.

"No, i never told him that your my father." said Sally.

"Why don't we go up to the Sponsor's booth and watch the race from there?" Tex said trying to change the subject .

So both mother and daughter followed Tex to the booth. While heading there, Sally spotted Lightning talking to Mack.

"Good Luck Stickers" Sally said silently. Then continued driving along side of her mother and her Uncle Tex.

As she passed by, Mack noticed her when she wasn't looking.

"Isn't that your girlfriend that just passed us by?" asked Mack.

Lightning turned and saw a her tail end and her lience plate.

"That's Sally, but why is she doing here?" questioned Lightning.

"What's her last name, Boss?" Mack asked.

"I believe it's Morgan, why?" questioned Lightning puzzled.

"Because if i am right, your girlfriend is the daughter of "The King". " said Mack.

"She's Strip Weathers's Daughter!" said a shocked McQueen.

"I really think so, little buddy." said Mack.

"But why didn't she tell me" said Lightning confused about the whole thing.

"I don't know but you need to get to the starting line." Mack said.

Lightning agreed and off he went towards the startingline.

Tbc


End file.
